The Poacher
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Declan Krefft, The Poacher Origin: Deathgarden: BLOODHARVEST Gender: Male Age: Unknown, adult Classification: Hunter, gatekeeper, human Powers and Abilities: |-|The Poacher=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via Proximity Mines), Statistics Amplification (Gains an increased jump and speed via Supercharge), Electricity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Shock), Creation and Minor Technology Manipulation (Via Portable-Printer; limited use outside of the Deathgarden), Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation |-|Within the Deathgarden=Extrasensory Perception (Via Drones), limited Hacking, Summoning (Of an executing claw; used to remove opponent from the deathgarden or even heal, at most resurrect the opponent via Recycle), possibly Immortality (Type 8; Much like the Scavengers, the Enclave would likely resurrect the Hunter if he was defeated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is vastly superior to the Scavengers, who can fall and leap great heights, as well as survive explosive mines) Speed: Peak Human normally (Can easily keep up with the Scavengers, who are cybernetically enhanced humans), higher via Supercharge (Can move across the entire Deathgarden in a short time) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Are superior to Scavengers) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (He is also completely unaffected by the Survivor's bolts, that can destroy turrets and drones. Completely unaffected by jumping from multiple stories) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least extended melee range via Shock, higher with firearms Standard Equipment: |-|Hunter Equipment= * Firearms: ** Passam Hacksaw T24 (Tresspasser's Bane): A light machine gun with a high capacity magazine, a high rate of fire, and a medium to short range. *** LMG Compressor: Reduces the bullet spread of the LMG. ** Jasper 67V (The Beater): Automatic Shotgun with a wide spread and a short range. ** Flynn SN14: Modified Hunting Shotgun with a narrow spread and the longest range of any shotgun currently in use. * Other: ** Proximity Mines: Self explanatory. *** Power Booster: Decreases the portable printer's cool down when making mines. ** Supercharge: Increases speed and jump distance. ** Shock: Short range stun, which deals a small amount of damage to all affected Scavengers. *** Bubble Buster: 25% increased Shock range. ** Portable Printer: Used to create mines and ammo. |-|Within the Deathgarden= * Drones: Drones are used and deployed by Hunters to find their prey, as they can see through obstacles and terrain. * Claw: Used to execute downed opponents, remove them from the game, or recycle an opponent. ** Recycle: Used to resurrect opponents to fight again (usually for the amusement of the Enclave). Intelligence: Above average, possibly gifted (Created his own armor) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ragdoll: Explosions and bullets are able to cause opponents to go flying multiple meters. * Hacking: Limited to the Deathgarden, can hack crates by shooting them. The cause Scavengers who use them to become visible to the hunter for a limited time. Gallery Death-garden-1200-poacher-concept.png PoacherConceptart.jpg|Concept Art Deathgarden-BLOODHARVEST-Character-Stereotypes-7.jpg PoacherDGthing.jpg HunterPoacherScowl.jpg Deathgarden BLOODHARVEST Character Vignette the Poacher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deathgarden: BLOODHARVEST Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Resurrection Users